


I Think I Could Like You

by ack



Series: Veronica x Jughead [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, F/M, dual perspective, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: The thoughts come and go in both Veronica and Jughead’s minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"can you write another story about them not being together but feeling things they belatedly realise is jealousy? Thanks! " ___

The thoughts come and go in both Veronica and Jughead’s minds.

1.

The first time is at Pops, when Archie and Jughead are on one side of the booth, and Betty and Veronica at the other. Betty is across from Jughead, and Veronica across from Archie.

Archie is talking about his new songs when Jughead’s mind wanders, wondering if Veronica would listen to him ramble about what he writes. He looks aver at her, and she seems to be thinking too, though he doesn’t know what about.

What she is thinking about is why Jughead didn’t choose to sit beside her as he has done before. She’s always chill with being beside Betty, but Jughead is as far away as he can be in the booth, what’s up with that? What is he thinking?

Right now his mind has switched to be in the same place is him, wondering why he didn’t sit next to her so he could slide over and tell her his amazing quips and jokes, having her roll his eyes on the outside but inevitably bite back with an even better comment.

Their eyes meet across the table as Archie continues his ramble, Jughead giving a small smile, and Veronica raising her head slightly in acknowledgement.

2.

The second time is at school in the student lounge, and Veronica is sitting in a chair, surrounded by most of the football team. She is smiling for show, accepting compliments, and not pushing the boys away. Jughead came in to get a bag of chips from the vending machine, and has since leaned up against it to watch the show.

Jughead wonders what why Veronica is getting this much attention, she’s just sitting there, fielding complements, and has yet to even notice there are other people in the room.

What Jughead doesn’t know is that Veronica has noticed him, and has angles herself so that he has a great view of her. If all of these guys will hit on her, why hasn’t Jughead yet? He hasn’t expressed even the slightest interest and for some reason that leaves her miffed.

She turns her head to look at him and sees he is looking at her, giving her a smug wave before walking off with his chips. He doesn’t need to watch this anymore.

She is suddenly disinterested in the attention the other boys are giving her and waves them off, grabbing her phone to scroll through social media.

3.

The third time is after cheerleading practice by the field, when Jughead is up in the stands. The football team has already hit the showers, and once the cheer practice ends, Betty rushes up the stand to say hi, telling Veronica that she needs to talk to him about what he wrote for his last article.

Veronica stays with the team, stretching, and Cheryl walks over.

“They’re a cute pair,” Cheryl says, nodding up to Jughead and Betty.

“They’re not together,” Veronica says quickly, shaking her head fast.

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t say that V,” Cheryl grins, bumping Veronica with her hip, “great journalistic partners,” she finishes walking away and leaving Veronica to watch the two writers in the stands.

“Why hasn’t Veronica joined us?” Jughead says once Betty has explained her concerns with his argumentative piece on why Riverdale shouldn’t change and grow.

“Well she’s not writing, but I don’t know, she could like hearing about it I guess,” she looks over her shoulder to see Veronica and waves, Veronica waving back.

Jughead doesn’t know why he wants Veronica to join them, but he does. He wants to hear what she has to think.

4.

The next time for Jughead is when he is talking to Reggie for a fluff sports article for the Blue & Gold.

“What do you do in your free time other than sports,” Jughead asks lazily, doodling on his notepad, the other hand supporting his head.

“Well,” Reggie says, puffin up his chest, “I’m a hit with the ladies, due to my rugged good looks and astounding personality,” he looks upwards, as if picturing himself on the cover of a romance novel, wind blowing through his short hair.

Jughead looks up, annoyed, and Reggie doesn’t notice, then writes, ‘narcissus’ as a note on his pad.

“Alright- “

“And I already have plans for my next date,” Reggie continues, “I’m about to ask the new bird out on a classy night out with moi,” Reggie announces smugly, and Jughead runs a hand down his face.

Veronica deserves more than this loser, is what he thinks.

“Good luck with that,” Jughead says, voice laced with sarcasm, but Reggie doesn’t catch it, smiling and thanking him.

Jughead thinks about what it would be like if he took her on a date, and finds himself liking the idea.

5.

The next time for Veronica is when she’s talking to Kevin about the prospects in the school while at Pops.

They have bounced around a few names and get to the people they are closest to.

“Archie,” Kevin says, with a dreamlike gaze.

“No, not after the Grundy thing, that boy needs some time off,” Veronica sips her malt, then looks up, thinking.

“Reggie?” Veronica questions, and Kevin shakes his head.

“That boy loves himself more than he will ever love anyone else,” he says, “didn’t he ask you out today?”

Veronica nods, “I told him no, figured I would have a second chance if I became interested,” and Kevin laughs.

Kevin pipes up, “Jughead?” and Veronica thinks on that one. She hadn’t really thought about it, seeing as she hadn’t seen him in any romantic setting. But he is smart, cute, and a challenge. Everything she likes.

“A viable option,” is what she settles on, and Kevin raises his glass for a cheers, Veronica smiling at her new discovery.

+1.

When the gang is at Pops the next time, Jughead and Veronica are sitting together on the same side of the booth, both of them unknowingly waiting for the other to make a move. When Jughead makes an argument or a joke, Veronica gives him a like punch on the shoulder, but it eventually settles into a light arm squeeze. And when Veronica talks passionately about whatever news she became privy to today, Jughead cuts in, arguing over the semantics of how she is telling the story, and they bicker back and forth. 

While she is winning the argument, Jughead looks over at her, enraptured in how she can hold everyone’s attention with her excitement in the story.

When she finishes telling her story, she looks over at Jughead and smiles, placing her hand on the seat of the booth. Jughead shakes his head flashes his own smile back at her, and lays his hand over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
